


A Love Like Ours

by CeruleanMisha



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Pregnancy Trauma, Pregnant!April Ludgate-Dwyer, Premature Birth, making a life changing decision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanMisha/pseuds/CeruleanMisha
Summary: A collection of requested prompt responses (requested by Lunabelle) featuring April Ludgate and Andy Dwyer, beginning with a couple prefamily drabbles then jumping to a multichapter series event with their fifth child born prematurely after a traumatic event.I am taking prompt requests in comments.Click here for to see my prompt table.Request one or two or five or ten, as many as you want! Feel free to request a specific situation/time frame/verse that I write. Most will be April/Andy, but other P&R characters, as well as OC, and my headcanon for future children may appear.





	1. You Have No Idea What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/gifts).



She stood in the doorway for a minute just watching him. He didn't know she was there, so he wasn't trying to show off for her. He was just sitting on the bed with his guitar and his notebook. The pen spent as much time stuck in his mouth as in his hand hastily scribbling words on the page. 

He wrote a few words and immediately scratched them out and groaned. He leaned back on the pillows and flung his hand up over his face. And shifted a little as he noticed April was there. "Oh hey, babe. I didn't see you there." 

April grinned as she made her way across the bedroom. She reached out to take the pen and the notebook, and set them aside. Andy strummed his guitar then held it out to her and she stood it on the stand in the corner by the closet. Andy smiled at her, his brow furrowed with confusion. 

April climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap. His hands went to her hips, and her almost too short shirt rode up a little, and his fingers grazed her bare skin. "Babe..."

"Shhhh," she put a single finger against his lips. She shifted, and tilted her hips down to press against him at the same time she leaned down and kissed his lips. Her hand moved to the back of his neck. She moaned softly as she rocked her hips against him. He answered her moan with a sharp intake of breath that made her feel a flush of desire.

God, but she loved him. He was absolutely not the kind of guy she ever imagined she'd end up with. He was sweet and kind, his concern for others and his compassion were genuine. He loved everyone and everything. April wasn't like that. She was a pessimist who claimed to have everyone and everything. Except puppies and naps and weird birthmarks. And Andy. And sex with Andy. She loved Andy more than she ever knew was possible. 

Her hands traveled down his chest, and she sucked her breath in to make space so she could work to loosen his belt and the front of his jeans. 

"Babe. This is..." Andy looked up at her, his eyes bright, and at the same time dark with arousal. "This is awesome." His hands traveled over her shoulders, down her back, around her ass, to her thighs. He dove under her skirt, and pressed a finger against her panties. She gasped and nipped at his jawline.

It wasn't the first time she'd taken something away from him that he was working on or playing with, depending on what it was. It wasn't even the first time she'd climbed onto his lap and started rubbing against him. It wasn't the first time he tugged her panties to the side just as she was pulling him free of his pants. Their hands and bodies worked in perfect harmony, frantic though it was, until she was rolling her hips to take him in and her stomach slid against his.

Her eyelids fluttered as she sank down, and she stilled with him buried deep. He whimpered from a delicious mix of pleasure, white hot desire, and frustration because he wanted her to move. He needed the friction. His breath hitched and he swallowed hard. April kissed his throat, moaning softly as she sucked on a patch on loose, sensitive skin.

"Babe, please," Andy murmured. His hands circled her waist. Small as she was, his fingers touched, but one hand moved up her back and the other snaked around to the sweet spot where their bodies joined, his fingers working at the elastic of her panties to find her warm, pulsing clit. She raised her head, her lips seeking his earlobe as her hips started to move, slow at first, sliding back and rocking forward a moment later. He moaned and whimpered, gasping as she rode him and drove them both to the highest peak of pleasure.

Her hands scraped at his scalp and clawed at his back. He held the back of her head in his palm, his other hand erratically fingering her. "Babe, I'm...I..." He gave up on words, giving in to the moans. 

"So hot, babe," April purred. "I'm so close..." Her hands found purchase in his hair, tugging at the sweat-damp curls at his neckline. Her hips bucked and trembled, her entire body throbbing as her climax flooded her senses and reduced her to a quivering mass of pure pleasure. Andy's hands found her hips again, holding her still as he jerked and bucked against her, finding his own climax while she was still in the throes of her own. 

She rode him through his pleasure, collapsing against him only when his hips sputtered and slowed. She held herself to his warm, sweaty chest, and licked at the salty skin of his neck. She was quiet for a long time, just there, pressed against him, her fingers lightly playing with his curls. 

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, babe?" she lifted her head and looked to his eyes. 

He didn't answer, at least not verbally. The look he gave her said more than words could, anyway. His love for her was his greatest joy. He was a happy guy, he saw the good in most everyone and everything. He was an eternal optimist, even when things around him went to hell in a handbasket, he tried to hang on to a positive outlook. He found pure, real joy in the little things, things like a flower growing at the side of the road, or the shape of a teddy bear in the fluffy clouds over his head, or a package of Skittles he'd forgotten about and rediscovered when he saw it on the kitchen table. Everything was beautiful, and things happened they way they were meant to happen, and he accepted it all with a smile. But the greatest gift of all, the thing that made him smile the biggest, brightest smile, was April. 

"I love you so much, Cookie," he said after a moment. She shifted against him, and pressed her lips to him. Her hand moved to finger the short hairs right above his ear, at the start of his beard. She had no idea what she had done to deserve him, but he was the single most amazing thing that had ever happened to her. There was only one thing that could rank higher and more amazing than Andy. 

"Babe." She raised her head to gaze down at him. "I want to have a baby." She kept her eyes trained on his face. He'd brought up the baby thing a few times. She'd always shot him down. She'd never said a hard no, but she'd never committed to it either. She didn't think she would be a very good mother. She was selfish and she liked her alone time with Andy. But she knew he wanted kids, lots of them, and while she wasn't sure she'd agree to more than like two or three at the most, she realised she needed to start thinking about it now if she was going to do it at all because Andy wasn't getting any younger. 

His eyes went wide, and if eyes could dance, his were totally dancing. Where a second before he'd been heavy and sated from the impromptu sex, he was suddenly radiating not only heat, but true happiness and unbridled joy. SHe'd almost call it a childlike glee, and that's exactly what it was. 

"Babe, I..." Andy shook his head. His eyes were entirely focused on her, he didn't so much as blink. "I don't even know what to say." 

"Yes would be good." April couldn't help but laugh. He was such a dork. But he was her dork. And she loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone or anything. Having his child, and raising a family with him was just the next natural step, and she was finally ready for it. 

Andy smiled. "Yes. Yes, babe. So much yes. I've wanted to fill you with babies since the night we were married." 

She could feel terrible for that. She'd denied him the one thing he'd ever really asked her for, for more than ten years. Having a baby was such a huge thing. Even just deciding to have one was a hell of a commitment. And she'd just never felt right about it. Until now. She wasn't sure what changed, and she honestly didn't care. She just knew she was ready to have a family with Andy.

"Well," she said, hand moving to trace a circle over his heart. "Just try not to stuff three in there at once. Leslie and Ben think they're special with their triplets." 

"I'd be happy with just one," he said. "As long as it's happy and healthy, and even if it's not, I'd still love it."

April smiled and kissed him. She didn't want to think about having a baby that wasn't healthy. She knew it was a possibility, and it was a risk, but there were no outstanding issues in either of their families. And maybe, just maybe the risk was entirely worth it.

"This is the best Christmas present ever," Andy beamed. "Even better than a Reggie Wayne jersey, but that was pretty awesome." He still had the jersey he'd worn the night he married April. It hung on a hanger in his closet where he could sometimes just stand there and look at it. 

"I kind of hate that we can't just, you know. Have a baby right now." The process scared her. That was one reason she'd resisted for so long. But millions of women did it every year. And a lot of them didn't have the love and support of an amazing man like Andy. No, she thought. _none_ of them had the love and support of an amazing man like Andy, because Andy was the most amazing man who ever lived. And he was hers. 

"Maybe next year we'll celebrate his or her first Christmas." His hand moved to splay against her stomach and stole a kiss from her lips.

April smiled, because the image that created in her head was just utterly perfect. His hand on her belly made her feel warm and tingly inside. He always knew the right thing to do to say and do. "I love you, Andy. So much."


	2. I'm Pregnant (Take One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April suspects she might be pregnant.

April stood under the shower for a long time, longer than usual. She wasn't even sure how long, but long enough that Andy knocked on the door and asked her if she was all right. "I'm fine," she told him. "Just thinking." Which wasn't a lie, or even unusual. She had often told Andy she did her best thinking in the shower.

"I'm gonna get some ice cream. Do you want any?" he cracked the door open.

"No." She shut the water off, and stepped out of the shower. She didn't care if Andy saw her naked. He saw her naked all the time anyway. "I'm still pretty full from dinner."

Andy nodded. His gaze looked her over and he smiled. "Okay, babe. You're so beautiful."

April cut her eyes at him. "Go. Shoo." She flapped a hand, then reached for her towel to start drying herself off. Andy's laughter echoed off the walls as he moved away and headed downstairs. 

April rubbed the towel over herself and at some point caught her own eyes in the mirror. She stopped what she was doing and looked intently at her image in the glass. She set the towel aside, on the counter so her hands were free to caress herself. She started with her breasts, hands going under to cup them. They were both tender, she'd even say a little bit heavy and sore. And definitely sensitive to touch. She almost whimpered when her palms grazed over her nipples.

She turned sideways, looking at her profile. Her hands moved to her stomach, stroking down from her ribs. She felt different She wasn't sure how or why, but she _felt it_. It was a weird, intuitive feeling. She wished it was a little more helpful than just a sure as hell feeling. 

"Babe?" Andy's voice made her jump. She hadn't heard him come back into the bedroom, but he'd left the door open after he'd asked her about the ice cream. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She felt his eyes look her over. She felt like she was on display, like he was checking her over for flaws. It was a weird feeling, and not something she was used to experiencing when he was looking at her. 

She almost didn't want to turn away from the mirror to look at him. She wanted to pick her towel back up and cover herself. Which was utterly ridiculous. She had no shame where Andy was concerned. Why should she? "I'm fine, Andy. You just startled me. I thought you went downstairs and I didn't hear you come back into the bedroom." 

"I wanted to take my notebook downstairs. I'm working on a song." He stepped into the bathroom. "Are you sure? You seem...I don't know. Distracted." 

"Andy, I think I'm pregnant." The words tumbled out of her mouth the moment her brain made the connection, and she knew. She just _knew_ that was what was happening. That was why her breasts were tender and her stomach felt a little bloated. Once they'd decided to work on starting a family, she'd read up on it. And the books all said tenderness could start as early as a week after conception. 

"You're...you're...you're..." Andy stammered. April couldn't help but smile. he was such a big, lovable oaf. He'd wanted kids all along. She'd been the one to say no. But now it seemed likely she was pregnant. And Andy was of course so happy he could barely speak. 

"I don't know for sure, Andy. I have to take a test and stuff. But I think so." 

Andy was already sold on the idea. He picked April up, holding her to his chest and lifting her off her feet to spin her around. "We're gonna have a baby!" 

She'd feel terrible for getting his hopes up if she wasn't pregnant. But she was pretty sure that she was. She'd always heard that a woman knew. Well, she knew if she was open to the idea, at least. And April was actively trying to get pregnant, so she was definitely open to the idea of it, even if it scared her. "Andy! Put me down!" 

He stopped moving and carefully set her on her feet. "Oh. Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?"

"No, Andy. Of course not. But the spinning was making me dizzy." She stretched up on tiptoe to kiss him. "I love you so much, babe." She ran a hand through his hair. "How about I get dressed. We can go to the drug store and get a pregnancy test. And then we can stop for ice cream while we're out, and I can go in the bathroom and do the test and we can eat the ice cream while we wait for the results."

"You're so smart, babe," Andy grinned. He was grinning ear to ear. His smile was infectious, and April felt herself smiling too. She was absolutely terrified of the whole idea of pregnancy. She couldn't imagine a fragile little life growing inside her, completely dependent on her. It was too easy to fuck it all up. But she had the love and support of the greatest man in the world. She could do anything, even carry a parasite in her belly only to eventually expel it from herself and then love and nurture it for the rest of its life.

Now that it was a very real possibility, she was both terrified and excited. And the combination of the two was almost nauseating. She wasn't sure she could actually eat any ice cream, but she hoped that going to the little parlor would distract Andy while they waited for the test results. 

She slipped into the bathroom, followed the instructions, and carefully carried the test stick to the table and placed it on a napkin. She covered it with a second napkin. There were a few other people in the shop and she really didn't want to attract any more attention than Andy attracted just by being his usual bouncy, overzealous self. 

"How long does it take?" Andy whined. 

"Just eat your ice cream." She didn't want to look too soon. "And either way, it's not a hundred percent accurate." If she was pregnant, she wasn't very far along. She could easily get a false negative. But false positive was also possible. She wouldn't be really certain until she saw the doctor. 

Andy took another bite. "Now?"

April shook her head. "Not yet." She was pretty sure it hadn't been long enough. As much as she wanted to peek, she didn't. She pulled her spoon out of her ice cream, but decided not to take a bite. How could she eat at a time like this?

"Augh. it's taking so long!" Andy whined. 

"Another minute," April said. She set her phone on the table and navigated to the clock and the counter. Watching the time tick by helped calm her nerves just a little bit. And when the minute was up, she slid the phone back into her pocket. She pushed the napkins closer to Andy, and lifted the top one so he could see the results. "Is it a plus or a minus?"

She crossed the fingers of the hand that was in her lap. 

"It's a plus sign," Andy said. He looked at April with huge, green eyes. "Plus. That's positive. That.s...We're...we're pregnant! Hey everybody, my wife is pregnant! I put a babe in my babe!" 

April covered her face with both hands. People in the shop clapped. She felt her face burn red. "Andy!" She tried to scold him, but she couldn't quite manage it. 

"I'm so happy, babe. I love you and our little babe so much." Andy pulled her hands down and kissed her lips. Her hands went around his shoulders, because really. How could she not reciprocate? They were pregnant, and she loved him so much and she wanted everyone to know it. She'd climb up on the roof and shout it out loud if she could.


	3. NYE 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Andy cuddle on the couch on NYE.

Andy followed April into the nursery. She gently eased the fourteen month old from her breast and lay him in his crib. She tugged her shirt down then carefully eased the side of the crib up to full height. When that was done, Andy slid his arms around her and held her against his chest. She tilted her head up to kiss the underside of his jaw.

She turned back to look at Jack and Andy rested his chin at the top of her head. They stood like that for a good five minutes, watching their baby boy to make sure he would stay asleep. He was a lot better about it now, but there had been times when he woke, crying, and would only sleep if April held him against her chest. Thankfully those episodes were getting fewer and further between, and for the most part if he went down easy, he slept through the night.

Satisfied he was going to stay asleep, April shifted, and slid her hand down to Andy's hand to lead him out of the room after turning on the monitor. He would stand there and watch Jack sleep all night if she'd let him, but it was New Year's Eve and she wanted to celebrate the change of year with him. It was extra special for them since New Year's Day was also Andy's birthday.

She led Andy down the stairs to their TV room. They went to the kitchen first to get Andy a beer. because she was breastfeeding, April was going to stick with sparkling cider. Drinks in hand, they went to the TV room. She flipped the power on the baby monitor, which was blissfully silent. If they listened super hard, they could hear the soft whuffle of Jack's breathing, but nothing else. 

Andy fished the TV remote out from the couch cushions to turn on the countdown show. Some pop singer was strutting around the stage. April rolled her eyes. "You're way better than that, babe," April said, taking his hand in hers and lifting his to her lips so she could kiss his knuckles.

He grinned at her. "That's cause I'm the best." He might not be the bona fide rock star he dreamed of being, but he still wrote songs and played music. He was just more kid friendly now than in the days of Mouse Rat and songs like "Sex Hair". 

April snuggled up against him, sitting right beside him, turned to face him with her legs draped across his lap. Without her asking or even indicating at all, he started massaging one foot. She sighed softly, and a small contented moan escaped her lips. "Did you now," she said to him, her finger idly tracing the seam of his T-shirt along his shoulder, "that it's possible to get pregnant while breastfeeding? A lot of people think you can't, but you totally can."

Jack had struggled at first, but April had persisted with trying to get him to latch on and he eventually did. He was a little over a year now, and neither he nor she was ready to give it up. It was sacred time for her, and she felt an intense bond with Jack because of it. She felt like she would never want him to stop, but she knew he would. She figured another year or so. She'd ween him off after he was two, two and a half at the latest. She wasn't in any big hurry.

"Are you saying you want to try for another baby?" Andy asked her, his eyes bright and entirely focused on her. He didn't care who or what was on the TV now. April had his full and undivided attention. He wanted a huge family. He had five brothers, and he wanted at least that many kids. More, if April would go for it. He'd be happy with ten. Or twelve. Or as many as she was willing to give him. 

She shook her head, and the corners of her mouth twitched. She took his hand in hers, pulling him away from massaging her foot, and lay his palm against the flat of her belly. "You remember how I knew when I got pregnant with Jack? I kinda have that same feeling again." 

His eyes were already bright and wide, but she would swear they went brighter and wider. "Babe! That's awesome. You're awesome! We're gonna have another babe! Can we have a girl this time?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." It would be nice to have a boy and a girl. His family was all boys, hers was just two girls. She'd love to have one of each. But she wouldn't be upset if she had another boy. She'd just try again for a girl, if that was the case. She wasn't as excited about having a whole baseball team's worth of kids like Andy wanted, but three would be okay. Three was probably her limit. And she knew Andy would be happy with that, because for the first few years of their marriage, her limit had been zero. But things change, people and opinions and views and desires all changed over time. 

Jack was living proof of that. And he was the best decision April ever made. Another baby would be twice the best decision she ever made, even if she hadn't actually made the decision to get pregnant. She knew breastfeeding didn't prevent pregnancy, but it was generally harder to get pregnant while breastfeeding. She just hadn't bothered to try to prevent it. And now she was pretty sure she was pregnant. She wouldn't know for sure until she took a test, but she had very little doubt. She wouldn't be telling Andy if she was unsure.

"I hope we have a little April. Or another boy. That would be okay too. There's not another choice is there?"

April shook her head. God, but she loved him, dumb as he could be sometimes. "No, Andy. There's no other choice." 

"Okay, good." Andy let his hand move down to her foot again, thick fingers digging into the tension there. "I love you so much, babe. This is the best birthday present ever. Even though it's not my birthday yet." 

"Soon." April looked at the counter on the television. A little less than two hours till midnight. "It would be your birthday if you were in London right now," she pointed out. 

"You're right, babe. You're so smart." Andy's hands stilled on her foot and he leaned forward to kiss her.


	4. September 2030: "Are You Okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to the prompt "Are you okay?", April is seven months pregnant with baby #5 when she tumbles down the stairs. Six year old Jack is the real hero of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Trauma to a pregnant mother.

Her phone had skidded across the floor, just out of reach. She stretched as far as she could, and it seemed like the further she reached, the further out of reach the phone was. Or maybe her vision was skewed because of the tears welling in her eyes. She wasn't sure; the only thing she was sure of was that the phone was out of reach. 

The phone wasn't the only issue. There was also Max. She'd been carrying him. She lifted her head, looking for the baby. At eighteen months, he likely didn't understand what was happening. He wasn't even crying. Her heart fluttered, thinking he must be hurt. What if he hit his head, and was unconscious? She couldn't even get to her phone to call help for herself, or for him.

"Max! Maxie! Where are you, baby?" 

"Mama," Max chattered back at her. He was part way up the stairs, climbing up on all fours. She heard Lycan at the top of the stairs clapping and calling to his brother to keep coming.

She tried to call out to him. She tried to tell him he was her big man and she needed his help. She felt her jaw moving, but no words were coming out. Everything was going black, and she knew she was about to pass out. She'd be down already if she had been standing, but she was already down, so rather than hitting her all at once the blackness washed over her, covering her like a blanket, rendering her helpless and unable to care for her children. 

The next thing she knew, someone was shaking her. She groaned, and it sounded like a wounded animal to her own ears. "Mama, mama. Mama, wake up!" Ian shoved her shoulder hard. She wanted to swat at him, and tell him to stop and leave her alone, but something was wrong. She knew something was wrong. She opened her eyes, and if she hadn't known better, she'd think Ian had sprouted a second head. "Jack! Hers eyes is opened!" Ian said.

She could hear Jack talking to someone in the distance. He sounded so far away. "Her eyes opened, Daddy. Is she gonna be okay?" There was a thud from upstairs, and one of the little ones started crying. April felt her stomach twist and she tried to push herself to sitting up. "She's trying to get up, Daddy. She don't look so good." Jack came closer, and he looked like he was getting bigger as he moved toward her. "Daddy said you don't get up, Mama," Jack told her. "He's coming home. You have to stay where you are." 

It was a moot point. April knew she couldn't move if she wanted to. Even if the baby was crying upstairs."Go...go check on Maxie," April said, her voice weak. She cried out then, a sharp pain hitting her right in the gut. Her hands went to her swollen belly. She was seven months pregnant with her fifth child. 

She felt rather than heard Jack and Ian communicating. A moment later, Ian took off, and his footsteps thundered up the stairs. Jack was holding the phone in front of himself and poking at the screen. "Okay, Daddy. I putted you on speaker," Jack told him. 

"April. April, baby. I'm five minutes away. I'm at the light by the school. I'm coming, cookie. Just hang in there, okay?"

"Andy," April gasped. The sound of his voice had tears pouring out of her eyes. her breath became more ragged, and the pains in her belly became sharper. "The baby, Andy. Hurry!" 

"I know. It's okay. Just keep talking to me, okay?" Andy was usually the one to stay home with the kids, but he'd had an appointment and April had taken the day off to stay home with Lycan and Max. "April?"

She sucked in a breath. Jack sat down beside her and lay his little hand against her cheek. "I'm here," she said to Andy, her voice weak. Her eyes closed and she silently prayed for her unborn baby. 

"It's okay, mama. Daddy be home soon." 

She heard Andy suck his breath in. "Jackie, I need you to do me a big favor. Hang up the phone and then dial 911. Can you do that? And tell them what you told me about your mama." 

"I can do that, Daddy." Ian didn't come back downstairs, but Max stopped crying. April wasn't awarer of much else. 

"Good boy. I'll be home real soon, okay? Take care of your mama." April knew ending that call was probably the hardest thing Andy had ever had to do. She knew it would be hard for her to break contact like that. But Jack was almost seven, and super smart and they had talked about what to do in an emergency, and he was doing so well already. He'd called his daddy, and now he was calling 911, and April just closed her eyes and bit back the whimpers and screams that clawed at her throat as the pains in her stomach seemed to intensify.

It could have been five minutes or five hours before the door opened and Andy rushed in. April had no concept of time as she lay at the bottom of the stairs with Jack beside her talking to the 911 operator. Andy took the phone from his son. "Hello? Yes. I'm her husband. Andy," he said. "Yes, ma'am. She's still conscious." Andy held the phone to his ear with his shoulder. "April? Babe, talk to me. What's your pain level?"

"Twelve," April rasped.

"Yes, ma'am. She's due in November. November 14," Andy looked April over. "Yes ma'am," he said. "Yes, that's the address. No. He's six. Almost seven. We've been teaching him and his brother the address and our phone numbers. Yes ma'am. He is a pretty special boy." 

"Daddy! I heared the sirens!" Jack said, and a trio of little feet could be heard upstairs, the other boys probably running to the window to look for the sirens. A few moments later as the squad approached the house, Ian bounded down the stairs with Lycan and Max sliding down on their bottoms behind him. 

The paramedics took the information they needed from Andy while he wrangled the kids. Jack stayed by his mother until she was loaded up on the stretcher and they were ready to take her to the rig. Andy assured her he'd meet her at the hospital after he dropped the kids off with Leslie and Ben. 

The next hour was a whirlwind of motion and trying to get things sorted. Andy took the boys to Ben's office. He praised Jack, and made sure Ben knew Jack was the real hero. Jack clung to Andy's neck while Ben distracted the other three and let them all chatter at Leslie and the triplets on the phone. 

"I'll call Ben as soon as I can, okay, buddy? I'm gonna go now, so I can be with your mama." 

"I want to go with you, Daddy."

Andy pulled back, his big hands on Jack's small shoulders. "I know, buddy. But I need you to stay here and keep an eye on your brothers."

Jack nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

"That's my little big man." Andy gave him another hug then left him with Ben. In his car, Andy allowed himself a few minutes to let the emotions surge through him. After wiping furiously at his eyes, he pulled himself together and drove to the hospital to reunite with April. 

She was set up in an observation bed by the time he was allowed to see her. The doctor briefed him on bother her and the baby. From what she could tell them, she'd fallen at least halfway down the stairs while carrying Max. Andy hadn't known that, and he'd questioned whether he should bring Max in and have him looked at. The doctor assured him the baby was probably fine, but it might not be a bad idea to have him looked at. 

April and the unborn child were his priority, though. April's heart rate was low, and her pain levels were high. The baby was in distress, but the doctor was confident he would be all right. He wanted to keep April in ICU for at least a night, and he'd reassess in the morning. 

A nurse took Andy to April's room. She was pale, and she looked so small in that bed. She had an IV in one arm, a blood pressure cuff on the other. They had a heart monitor on her, as well as a fetal monitor. Andy wasn't a doctor, but he'd been to enough prenatal appointments with April over the course of five pregnancies that he could read most of the output. It didn't look good, and he wasn't entirely convinced the doctor had told him the truth.

April lifted her hand to reach out to him. "Hey, babe." She smiled a sad smile. The kind of smile that broke Andy's heart. "Are you okay?"

There she was, in an ICU bed after a fall down the stairs, and she was asking him if he was okay. He blinked rapidly to fight back to tears that threatened to run like a river down his face. "Babe, I should be asking you."

"I'll be fine if you come over here and hold my hand." 

He moved toward her and pushed the chair close to the bed so he could sit. And he took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles as the tears fell.


	5. September 2030: "Are You Okay?" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy reluctantly leaves April at the hospital to go home to the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunabelles requested a follow up to the prompt response, and this happened.

They kicked him out around 10:00 that night. He'd stayed with her, refusing to leave her side all afternoon and into the evening. She'd held his hand, even while she slept. At one point he'd tried to pull his hand away just to stretch, but she'd gripped his fingers the second he started to move, and held on tight. 

They gave her something to help her sleep, and he convinced the nurse to let him stay until she was out. He didn't want to go at all, but he wasn't allowed to stay overnight in the ICU. Besides, he knew he should get home to the kids. He'd called, and talked to Jack just as he'd promised, and he'd promised he'd come and get them.

Then he'd talked to Leslie who suggested they all just stay, Andy included. He stopped by the house to get some clothes for the boys, and various other things he knew they would want. Jack and Max were the only ones awake when Andy got to Ben and Leslie's place. Jack all but flung himself at his dad and Max greeted him with nonsensical baby babble. 

Leslie assured him Max was fine. Not a mark on him except a couple bruises around his knees which was consistent with a toddler who wasn't entirely steady on his feet, not a fall down the steps. Andy still wanted to make sure for himself, so he looked Max over head to toe but found nothing that would indicate he'd taken a fall. The only conclusion was that April had protected him even if she didn't remember it. 

Ian and Lycan were asleep in the guest room, and there was a collapsible playpen set up for Max. Jack insisted on sleeping in the pull out with Andy, even though Andy tried to tell him he'd be more comfortable in the bed with his brothers. He didn't really put up much of a fight, though. Truthfully, he was kind of glad. 

"Daddy, is mama and the baby gonna be okay?" Jack asked him a short while after Andy had turned out the light. Andy thought he was asleep, and had been laying very still so he wouldn't disturb him. 

"I sure hope so, buddy." Andy turned over on his side facing Jack. "You were super awesome brave today, you know that right? You got your mama the help she needed."

Jack yawned. Andy knew he must be tired. "I knowed something wasn't right when Mama didn't greet me and Ian when he got off the school bus. Cause she said she was gonna be home instead of you and I knowed she wouldn't forget." 

"No, she wouldn't forget about you guys. You did the right thing, the super most best thing when you called me." Andy was super glad they'd taken the time to teach Jack what to do in an emergency. And while he probably should have called 911 first, it was probably better in the long run that he hadn't. Because Andy had been able to get home to be with the boys and get them to Ben and Leslie so he could go be with April.

He didn't not want to be with Jack, but he felt like he should be with April all night. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone. He trusted that the nurses would keep an eye on her. She was in ICU, after all. The nurse's station was right outside her door. But he still hated the idea that she was in the room all alone. Hopefully the sleeping pill they gave her meant she would sleep all night, and he'd get back before she woke up and she'd never know he was gone.

"I knowed you would know what to do." 

Andy let his fingers drift over Jack's arm. He sometimes did that when he was trying to get someone to go to sleep. "But you knew just what to do too, Jack. Your mama is so proud of you."

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow? I wanna go see Mama." 

"I know you do, bubby. but Mama's in ICU. Do you know what that means?"   
.  
Jack was quiet for a moment and Andy thought he might have fallen asleep. When he started talking, Andy figured he'd needed a minute to think about what he knew. "I think it means someone's really sick. But mama's not sick, is she? Is she sick and that's why she fell? Is the baby sick too?"

Andy propped his head up on his hand. Leslie had plugged in a night light so there was a little bit of light in the room. Not much, but enough Andy could see Jack's face. He looked so much like April it was almost scary. Of all the boys, he looked the most like her. Right then, that was causing Andy's heart to ache even more, and it was all he could do to stay where he was when everything in him was telling him to go back to the hospital and demand they let him stay with April. 

"The doctor thinks your mama forgot to eat enough, remember she has to eat more because of the baby. And it made her real weak and that's why she fell. And she's okay. They can give her medicine to help her. But they have to be super careful because some medicines can hurt the baby." 

Most people, or at least a lot of people, thought Andy was kind of dumb and kind of slow. He'd be the first to say yeah, there was some kind of disconnect between what was in his brain and what came out of his mouth. Sometimes when he said what was on his mind and in his head, people looked at him like he was crazy. He was easily confused about basic facts and information other people took for granted, like wondering why he couldn't see the faces of the presidents at the Grand Canyon, or what the other 98% was when milk said it was 2%. He wondered why oranges were called orange, because carrots were orange too. He pondered by cars drive on a parkway, but park in a driveway. And did it really matter if you say you're on a plane or in a plane? But when it came down to it, Andy was actually very smart. He knew a lot of random facts, and things that shocked other people when they realised just how smart he was. And if there was one subject he knew a lot about, it was babies. He hadn't known much at all about babies when April got pregnant with Jack, but through Jack and his brothers, Andy had learned a lot.

"But the doctors know which medicines will hurt the baby, right Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy. They do. And they're taking super good care of your mama right now." Telling Jack that helped Andy believe it too. He had to believe it. He had to believe April and their unborn child were in the best possible hands, and they would be fine. Both of them would be okay. 

He looked at Jack. He'd been a miracle baby. April hadn't had any real issues while pregnant, but she'd gone into labor after traveling back to Pawnee, five weeks early. But he had been strong and determined, and after just a couple weeks in hospital he was fine. And look at him now. Andy didn't want to scare him by telling him he had probably saved his mama's life, and he'd definitely saved his little brother or sister's life as long as the baby survived. Andy wouldn't accept anything less, but he knew it was possible. And he knew Jack was a hero either way because he'd acted fast, and he'd gotten help for his mama.

Jack shifted against Andy, turning on his side and curling up against Andy's side. "Daddy, will you sing to me?"

"Of course I will, Jackie." Andy didn't feel much like singing, but he wouldn't refuse. Not when Jack asked him. He cleared his throat and stretched out his neck. Then started to sing a lullaby, soft and soothing. His hand moved to run his fingers through Jack's hair. 

After a few minutes Jack's breathing evened out and Andy knew he was asleep. He thought about carrying him up to put him in bed with his brothers, but decided not to. Jack had asked to stay with him, Andy would let him stay there with him. He sighed and shifted a little to try and get comfortable, though he knew he wasn't going to sleep. How could he sleep, when April was in hospital and he was on a sofa bed in Ben and Leslie's living room?

How had it come to this? Just this morning, everything had been fine. April and Andy had seen Jack and Ian off to school together. April had gone back to bed while Andy fed Lycan and Max breakfast. He'd played with them for a while before April took over so he could go to his appointment. It had started out as a great day, and now it felt like the bottom had fallen out and nothing would ever be the same again. 

Andy looked up at the ceiling and prayed to anyone who might be listening to take care of April and their unborn child. The doctor had said April was all right, but Andy knew that would change dramatically if the baby wasn't all right. 

Sleep didn't come easy for Andy.


	6. September 2030: "Are You Okay?" Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy goes back to April in the morning. 
> 
> Yeah, this thing's taking on a life of its own and I ain't even sorry.

She was pumping her breasts when he got there. The nurse tried to keep him from coming in, but April told her to allow him. He'd seen her nurse the babies most every night since she'd first taken Jack to her breast. He'd seen her pump many times. So it was a little more clinical because of the setting. April didn't care, neither did Andy. 

He was really just glad to see that was being taken care of. Max only fed two, maybe three times a day now, but she was getting ready for the new baby, and she pumped often to maintain the flow. 

The chair had been moved over to the window. Andy pulled it back over to the side of the bed and sat. He didn't try to hold her hand because she needed her hands to manipulate the pump. As soon as it was done and the nurse left, he took her hand in his. She gave a weak squeeze, and lay her head back with a weary sigh. 

She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Andy knew she was exhausted. 

Andy just sat there holding her hand and looking at her. She looked so small. Even her baby bump seemed small with her lying in that bed. Andy hated the helplessness he felt. He wanted to do something, anything, to help April and the baby, but he didn't know what he could do. He didn't think there was anything he could do, aside from be there, holding her hand, so she knew she wasn't alone.

"As long as I'm alive, you'll never be alone," he promised her. He'd tell her that a hundred times a day, if she wanted. Because it was true. He might not be able to stay with her every moment of every day, but he would never be far from her.

"Andy," she whispered, her voice weak. She sounded as much as she looked like a mere shell of herself. Her eyes were dull, glassy. That sent a spike of fear through him. She was small, but she was fierce. She was his firecracker.

"I'm right here, babe," Andy said softly. He shifted, perched on the edge of his chair, half leaning into the bed. 

She didn't say anything. Her eyes were closed. Her mouth a tight, tense line. 

Her hand squeezed his suddenly, and her whole body jumped and she cried out with a sudden, intense pain. Andy held onto her hand and rose up to his feet. He leaned forward as if he could use his body to shield and protect her from whatever pain she was experiencing. She grit her teeth, breathing hard and fast, moaning and crying at the same time. Alarms went off, filling the room with beeping that hurt Andy's eardrums. 

A team of nurses rushed in. One of them tried to push Andy out of the way, but April had a death grip on his hand and he wasn't going anywhere. He moved to try to at least get out of the way, insofaras he could. They worked around him, a whirlwind of motion and action, working in sync. 

Five minutes later, it was quiet. Almost too quiet after so much commotion. 

April was definitely awake now, and she looked at Andy with sad, almost hollow eyes. He felt his heart breaking for her, for the pain and the fear he knew she was feeling because he was feeling it too. "Hey, babe," he said. He wanted to try to act normal, as normal as possible given where they were and why they were there, but there was nothing normal about it. He felt awkward. he felt utterly helpless.

April's eyes closed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Hold me," she murmured. 

"Babe..." he knew he shouldn't. She was high risk. The baby was in distress. He could see the little one's heart rate on the fetal monitor. It wasn't good. He wasn't strong like his brothers had been, or even like he had been just a week earlier at a prenatal checkup. 

But he couldn't deny her what she wanted. He'd never been able to deny her anything. He let go of her hand, and he moved slowly, carefully, gently easing himself and his too-big frame onto the bed beside her. He'd spent a lot of nights in a hospital bed, he knew hiw awkward, uncomfortable, and unforgiving they were. The plastic mattress made it hard to move, the sheet overing it didn't do much good. He was hyper aware of April's fragile condition, making him move slowly and deliberately, careful not to jostle her too much while he tried to get situated.

It took a good few minutes for him to get settled. And when he did, he had April tucked up against him, his arm under her shoulders to hold her close to himself. She whimpered and sucked in sharp breaths as he settled. She managed to shift enough to lay her head on his shoulder. 

"How are the boys?" She struggled with each word. Andy knew that wasn't normal. And it wasn't good.

He kissed the top of her head. "They're with Ben and Leslie. I dropped Jack and Ian off at school, and Leslie's going to pick them up." Jack had tried to bargain with Andy, but Leslie had convinced him Jack needed his routine. "She's keeping Lycan and Max with her today." 

"Good." April murmured. 

"We stayed with Ben and Leslie last night. It was just easier." And it kept him from trying to sleep in the bed where April was supposed to be. He decided not to tell her the morning had been rough, because of course it had. Jack and Ian were old enough to know their mom was in hospital. Lycan didn't really understand that, but he had been irritable and fussy anyway. Max had been fussier than usual too, though Leslie handled him with ease.

Andy talked to her about everything and about nothing. He relaised it didn't matter what he said, his voice was soothing to her, so he talked through a variety of subjects, falling silent only when a nurse came in. 

"Mr Dwyer." Andy usually corrected people, and asked them to call him Andy when they referred to him as Mr Dwyer. He didn't bother this time. "You need to move out of the bed." She was curt, but professional. Andy was pretty sure he wasn't the first worried husband to climb into bed with his wife. He figured it happened all the time. 

"My wife asked me to hold her. I'm holding her." 

"I understand that, Mr Dwyer, but your wife and your unborn child are at high risk right now. The slightest movement could send the child into distress." 

"Then I shouldn't move. Since I'm already here." He tried not to panic. It would have been entirely too easy.But if he panicked, April would get upset and he knew that wasn't good for her or for the baby. He just had to focus on putting April's needs first, as he had for the last twenty years. 

"Hospital policy dictates..." She started.

Andy growled at her. "I don't care about your hospital policy. My pregnant wife asked me to hold her because she's scared and she's in pain and I'm going to hold her. I'm not in the way, I'm not preventing her getting the care she needs. So what's the problem?" He could be downright confrontational where April and his children were concerned. And he'd spent enough time in hospitals himself to feel comfortable challenging the rules.

"Infection. We prefer visitors don't so much as sit on a patient bed. Much less..."

"I'm not a visitor. I'm her husband. I'm the father of that child. And four others who are staying with friends right now so I can be here with her. I'll move when my wife asks me to move and not before." Unless there was an issue, but Andy didn't want to think about that. 

The nurse sighed and turned to leave the room.

"You're so hot when you're bitchy, babe," April said. He voice lacked strength and conviction, but Andy knew she meant it. He shifted just enough to kiss her lightly on the lips. 

"I love you so much, babe. Both of you. You're gonna be just fine." 

"I know." April sighed and settled against him, eyes closed. "I'm just so tired, babe." 

Andy sighed and held her against his chest until the door opened and the nurse returned, with the doctor. Andy expected the man to tell him to get out of the bed, but he didn't. He looked over the monitors before turning to Andy and April. "I don't condone it," he said. "But as long as she's calm and comfortable, I don't have a problem with it." 

The nurse remained professional, but Andy could almost see her roll her eyes. He wasn't really the type to cause trouble, but he would do anything for his wife and for his kids.

"In fact, her stats seem to be getting stronger."

He might have said more, but April grabbed Andy's arm, her eyes wide. "I think...my water just broke." It's too soon. I can't..." 

"Shhhh, babe. It's okay. The doctor's right here." Andy held her tight and stroked her hair.

"Mr Dwyer, I'm going to have to ask you to move now," the doctor said, his voice even and controlled. Andy felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack, but the doctor's calm demeanor helped him stay calm.


	7. September 2030: "Are You Okay?" Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben bring the boys to visit their mama and their littlest brother gets a name :)

The baby didn't have a name yet. His name card read 'Baby Boy Ludgate-Dwyer. April wanted to name him Andrew, Andy wanted to name him after April somehow. He was probably their last baby. Andy didn't think April was going to want to try again for the little girl they dreamed of. He was okay with that, though, because she was going to be fine, and the baby was holding his own. He was two months premature, but he had ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes and he was strong. He'd already proven he was a fighter, like his mama. 

The first attempt to get the baby to suckle had ended with April in tears while the nurse helped her pump. They were going to try again, because the baby had the instinct, it was just a matter of getting him to latch properly. They decided that she would nurse Max if the baby didn't take. Andy arranged for Ben and Leslie to bring the other boys to meet their new baby brother, and they were in the waiting room so that Max was close by. 

The baby gave it a good try. He managed to latch, but not well. April grit her teeth against the discomfort she felt, she was willing to tough it out so the baby could get as much of her milk as he could. "It'll come in time," the nurse assured them as she took the baby from his mother's breast. "We just have to be patient." None of the others had had any trouble, but none of the others had been eight weeks early. Jack had been little more than half that, the other three had been born within a couple days of their due dates. 

"I'll get Maxie," Andy said, looking to April for her okay. She nodded and let her eyes close. She looked so small again, and it broke something in Andy that he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to mend. He knew April felt like a failure. She'd fallen, and that had caused her to have the baby two months early. Now he was struggling to feed. She must feel like her body was betraying her, and her child. 

Andy would reassure her that wasn't the case. But for now, he headed to the waiting room, which was pulsing with the energy of three small boys. Jack was sitting in a chair next to Ben, looking pensive. He was every bit his mother's son, Andy even sometimes called him April's mini-me. He seemed far too introspective for a not quite seven-year-old kid.

"Daddy!" Jack jumped down from the chair and practically catapulted across the small space and into Andy's arms. The other three made their way to him too, all of them wrapping arms around his legs. 

"Hey, guys. How's my favorite boys?" They all seemed to chatter at once. Andy grinned and dropped to his knees, his heart swelling with love for this perfect little family. Over Jack's head, Andy made eye contact with Leslie, and she moved in to scoop Max up, to take him to April so that Andy could stay with the other three boys. Ian and Lycan pressed against him on both sides, and he fell back to sit on the floor. Lycan crawled into Andy's lap with an innocent giggle, ridiculously happy to see his daddy. Ian tumbled over Andy's legs and landed sprawled across Andy's knees with a giggle to rival his brother. Andy pulled Ian into his lap along with Lycan, and looked up at Jack as the two younger ones fought for real estate on his legs.

"Hey, buddy," he said and offered his oldest son a smile.

"Where's Auntie Leslie taking Maxie?" Jack asked. 

Andy had never been able to lie, he'd just never really developed that skill. He wasn't about to start now, even though he knew Jack might get upset that Max was going to see April and he wasn't. "He's going to see your mama. She needs to feed him." 

"He's been eating, and Auntie Leslie gived him a bottle."

Andy nodded. "I know. But you know he still drinks mama's milk, just like you used to do." 

Jack looked to the door where Leslie had gone out. "I want to see mama too."

"I know you do." Andy's hand snaked out to catch Lycan so he wouldn't fall over and hit the floor. "And we will soon, I promise." 

"Okay." Jack climbed back up in the chair beside Ben. Andy knew it wasn't okay, not at all. Jack wanted to see his mother. Maybe he needed to see her, and see for himself that she was all right. And she was. For the most part. She was weak and tired, and she'd been through hell and Andy knew she felt like complete and total crap. But she was going to be okay. Jack just needed to see that for himself. 

Leslie came back to the doorway. "She wants to see the boys," she said, and Jack slid down from the chair. "The nurse said we can only stay about five or ten minutes." 

"Why don't you take Jack? I'll stay here with these two for a little bit. We don't want to overwhelm her with everyone all at once. And I think Jackie needs some time with her." Ian and Lycan probably did too, but they were younger and not as aware as Jack. Ian knew what had happened, but his understanding of it wasn't as advanced as Jack. And for the moment he was happy to play with Lycan and with his daddy. 

"That's a really good idea, Andy. Come on, Jack. Let's go see your mama." Leslie held her hand out and Jack reached for it, walking with her. 

Because Max was nursing and Jack was quiet and well behaved, the nurse let Leslie stay with the two boys a little longer than the original five to ten minute time frame she'd given. When Max was done, Leslie took him back to the waiting room and left him with Ben while she and Andy took Ian and Lycan to see their mother. 

Jack was sitting beside April in the bed. Andy held Ian, Leslie carried Lycan. Lycan buried his face against Leslie's shoulder. Where just a few minutes ago he'd been giggling, he was quiet now and sucking his thumb. He'd always been the shy one, and the machines at the side of the bed were probably a bit intimidating for him. 

Ian was also quiet, but he was watching April. Jack sat beside her in the bed, and she had her arm around him. 

"Hey, Jackie. Do you want to go see your new little brother?" Andy asked him. He had a feeling he knew the answer, and it wouldn't be a slight against the baby. But Jack was super worried about April. Andy hoped seeing her now would settle his concerns. He didn't need to be worked up about things he couldn't control. That was Andy's job.

Jack shook his head. "I wanna stay with Mama." 

"Okay. We can see him later." Andy wouldn't push. It wasn't like the baby's feelings would be hurt. He had no idea who Jack was, even though Andy had told him he had for awesome big brothers who were going to love him so very much once they met him.

"Have you guys come up with a name yet?" Leslie asked. She had walked to the window, trying to distract Lycan with the view outside. 

"Andrew," April said at the same time Andy said "Robert". 

"Arlo?" Jack tilted his head up, looking from his mother to his father and back to April. 

Andy had no idea how Jack had heard 'Arlo', but the two names had kind of morphed together into one. And Arlo was as good as anything else. Andy actually kind of liked it. He looked to April. She held his gaze for a moment, then nodded. "Arlo. Do you like that, Jack?" 

Jack twisted his mouth in a thoughtful expression as he contemplated the question, and the name. "Arlo. Arlo is a good name. I like it."

"Me too!" Ian said. Ian had a habit of agreeing with Jack, and was probably just going along with him because it was easy and because he seemed to worship his big brother. Either way that was two official votes for it. 

"Then Arlo it is. Maybe Andrew Robert and Lawrence after my dad," April looked up at Andy. Her father had passed away a few years earlier. And while Lycan's legal name was Larry after April's dad, they hadn't used Lawrence. "And something that starts with an O, to spell out Arlo." 

"Orin, obviously," Andy said. Orin was one of April's closest friends. She'd known him longer than she'd known Andy. They didn't see him much, but April kept in touch with him. And they tried to meet up whenever they were back in Pawnee. "And I think Indiana should be there too. It's the state where we met after all."

April nodded. All the boys had at least five names, so tacking Indiana on the end seemed perfect. She turned just enough to kiss the top of Jack's head. "Are you sure you don't want to go see Arlo? You can look at him through the window." 

"Okay, Mama." Jack nodded. He scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Take Ian too," April said. as Andy juggled the five-year-old in his arms and helped Jack down. Jack reached for And'y s hand.


	8. "Are You Okay" Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy loses his cool and Jack reacts.

"Here you go, bubby," Andy held the bottle out to Max. The toddler took it from him and promptly threw it to the floor. Andy bent down to retrieve it and held it out to him again. Max took it and launched it at Andy's head. "Damn it, Max!" Andy groaned. Max let out a frustrated toddler scream that made everyone flinch and cover their ears. 

"Daddy?" Jack's voice sounded so small, so uncertain.

Andy looked at Jack, his green eyes bright with emotion. "Don't start with me, Jack." Andy threw his cell phone at the wall. It clattered to the floor and with it, Andy's shoulders slumped. 

Jack looked back at him for only a moment. Just long enough for Andy to see the dark shadow of pain and betrayal in his features. Where any other kid might have yelled 'I hate you' or something just as damning, Jack said nothing. He turned away, and ran from the room, stomping all the way up the stairs.

Ian stopped what he was doing, holding very still. Lycan grabbed the toy Jack had been playing with and giggled. Ian's focus shifted to Lycan and the two resumed playing together like they didn't have a care in the world. Max babbled nonsense and banged on the toy xylophone in front of him. 

Andy dropped onto the couch and ran a trembling hand through his hair. His fingers dragged down the curve of his skull and followed through along his jawline. If he could have taken back the last minute or so, he would have done so in a heart beat. But he couldn't. And his cell phone laying on the floor seemed to mock him, reminding him that he'd thrown it in a fit of rage. He hadn't thrown it at Jack, hadn't thrown it anywhere near Jack, but that wasn't the point. 

He'd thrown it because he was frustrated. Because he couldn't answer Jack's questions about when Mommy and baby Arlo would come home. He sighed and lurched forward to retrieve his phone. he knew it would serve him right if the screen was cracked and the phone was unusable. He was almost afraid to look at it. 

He drew a deep breath and looked. There was a small crack at the top of the screen, but it seemed fine otherwise. He took a moment to be grateful for that, then cued up Leslie's number and called her. "Andy? Is everything all right?" Leslie answered on the second ring, her voice frantic and worried.

"No. I mean yes. But no. I yelled at Jack." He'd yelled at Max first, but it was more significant that he'd yelled at Jack. Andy couldn't have said when he'd raised his voice to any of his kids. He wasn't that kind of parent. 

"Oh, Andy." Leslie sighed. "Do you want me to come over and get him? I can take him to the hospital to see April." 

"I knew you'd know what to do." Leslie was the smartest person Andy knew, besides April of course. And Ron. Ron was pretty smart. 

"Give me half an hour."

Andy nodded even though Leslie couldn't see him through the phone. He hung up and slid the phone into his pocket. He moved to pick up the bottle Max had thrown, but Ian realised he was going for it and picked it up to hand it to him. "Thanks, big guy."

"Mommy always holds him," Ian said. "That way he don't throw the bottle." 

Andy pawed at his face. He glanced at the steps, and felt like he should go up and check on Jack. But he couldn't leave the other boys alone. April stressed that to him all the time. Ian would probably be all right, but Lycan and Max were too little to be left unattended. He sighed and put his hands out to Max, and the little one toddled over to him and lifted his arms for Andy to pick him up.

Max was asleep in Andy's arms by the time Leslie arrived. Sonia and one of the boys followed behind her. Andy was never sure which one was which. "I brought reinforcements," Leslie said. "Ben and Westley will bring pizza in a bit," she added. Sonia and Stephen had already moved in toward Ian and Lycan, and the moment Sonia sat down, Lycan crawled into her lap. 

Leslie nodded at Andy. He set the bottle on the table and stood, carefully cradling Max against his chest. He gave Leslie a grateful nod then headed upstairs to put Max down for his afternoon nap. After putting the baby down, Andy crept out of the room and over to Jack's closed door. He knocked once. "Jackie?"

Jack didn't answer. Andy knocked again, and when his son still didn't respond, he pushed the door open. Jack was face down on his bed, fingers stuck in his ears, and didn't react to Andy coming into the room. Andy sat on the bed and put a hand out to Jack's shoulders. "Jack. I'm sorry." 

Aside from a slight tremor that Andy felt through his hand on Jack's back, Jack didn't acknowledge him. Andy sighed. "I know I shouldn't have yelled at Maxie, or at you, and I'm sorry." There really wasn't an excuse for it. Andy was a stay at home dad, and he loved it. He loved being home with his kids all day. He was really just a big kid himself, but he'd had to grow up fast with April and Arlo in hospital. "I guess I got frustrated and I forgot how to handle it. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Jack shifted, turning over on his side so he was facing Andy. "I don't like when you get angry."

Andy smoothed a hand over Jack's dark hair. "I wasn't angry, Jack. I'm just worried about your mom and your little brother and sometimes that comes out like anger. But I'm not angry. I don't even know how to get angry, right? Isn't that what your mom says all the time?" 

Jack pushed himself to sitting up and wrapped his little arms around Andy's neck. Andy's arms circled around Jack, holding him close. "Aunt Leslie is here, and she wants to take you to see your mom. Just you. I'm gonna stay here with your brothers."

"Just me?"

"Just you," Andy confirmed. "I thought you'd like that and I know your mama will be happy to see you."

"But what about Maxie?" Jack asked, his brow furrowed. Andy loved that Jack worried about his brothers so much. He was like another parent to them at times. Sometimes, Jack was more of a parent to them than Andy was. 

Andy pressed his forehead to Jack's. "I'll bring Maxie and Ian and Lycan later." 

Jack moved out of the circle of Andy's arms and slipped behind him, pressed against his back with his arms clasped around Andy's neck. "Will you carry me piggyback?"

"You better hang on tight!" Andy lurched to his feet. He moved toward the door and stumbled into it deliberately so that he bounced back and made it more fun for Jack. He was a little more cautious on the stairs, especially since April had fallen just a few days ago, but once they were downstairs, Andy zig zagged like he was out of control until he reached the couch, and carefully dropped and fell back with Jack giggling wildly. 

Lycan crawled off Sonia's lap and threw himself at Andy's legs. "Do me, Daddy! Piggy me!" The little guy climbed up on the couch and hooked his arms around Andy's neck. Andy bent one arm behind himself to give Lycan a little extra support as he stood up, then gripped both his ankles before he started to run around the house with Lycan bouncing on his back. 

Leslie cringed as she watched him, but she knew Andy did this kind of thing all the time. He'd done the same with Sonia, Stephen, and Westley when they were little. It had terrified her then, and it terrified her now but she trusted him to be careful. Even if it looked like he was clumsy and stumbling, she had to believe he had it under control. April would be devastated if Andy or one of the boys was hurt now, or ever really, but especially now. 

"So, Jack," she said, turning her focus to the little boy. "Do you want to go and see your mama?"

Jack nodded. "Daddy said just me." He said with an air of pride. 

"That's right." Leslie got to her feet and held her hand out to Jack. She almost wanted to wait till Ben and Westley arrived with the pizza, but that could be another hour or so. She just had to trust that Andy could manage, and that Sonia and Stephen could handle the damage control. That was a lot to put on a couple of teenagers, but they'd known Andy since the day they were born, and they knew how he could be. 

Jack took Leslie's hand and they headed for the door just as Andy crashed into the wall at the bottom of the steps and staggered around to sit on the steps, giving Lycan an easy way off his back. The little boy was giggling with the unrestrained glee only a child could possess. 

Leslie looked back at Andy. "I'll get him dinner, so you don't have to worry about that," she said. Andy raised his hand in a salute as Leslie lead Jack out the front door.


End file.
